fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bomberman - Do It Yourself!
Bomberman - Do It Yourself ''(also named as ''Bomberman DIY ''or in Europe: ''Bomberman 3D Touch) is an upcoming 2014 3DS game developed by GreenStar Studios, with the cooperation with Konami and licensed by Nintendo, and published by Fantendo.There's a plot or story confirmed. In this game, the gameplay is very similar from all Bomberman series, with player's co-op. But it's also added a stage editor with objects and unlockable content, also DLC at the Nintendo eShop. This game also requires Wi-Fi from the Nintendo Network; it allows you to play against the world or send/download stages at Bomberman DIY Channel. Plot Prologue Bomberman, beter named as Cheerful White, is taking a nap on the grassland by taking a good shine of sun. Suddenly, pieces of destroyed metal are falling off the sky. What are these things? They are pieces of buildings into the planets. Someones blew and destroyed this and it is not a good one... '' ''More coming soon.... Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the Bomberman series. Otherwise of that, you must help Bomberman to place bombs and move movable, carryable and dangerous objects and blocks. To do that, you must press at the object or block with the touchscreen. It seems easy but it's also frustrating. Modes Single Player Mode In this mode you can make your own match with your own ruleset to play against Bombermen. Also there's a Story Mode where you can go on adventure by facing levels and bosses. There you can chose with character do you want to go on adventure: White, Black Bomberman or your own Mii. An achievement room is also in this game if you cleared a challenge if demanded. Multiplayer Mode On multiplayer, it allows you to play against your friends by Download Play. Opponents without this game and they play against you with Download Play, they cannot change their outfits for their Bomberman. Instead of that, they play as a normal Bomberman. Contruction Zone An another mode that you can play is the Construction Zone. It allows you to create your own stages and share it to Bomberman Channel. Standard objects and blocks are already unlocked but there's more to unlock, by clearing worlds, special stages, BomberPoints, etc. Online Mode In Online Play, you can play against the world or in your land. You can also play with teams. How more you win, more BomberPoints do you have. Characters Playable Characters *White Bomberman *Mii with a Bomberman outfit. *Black Bomberman *Blue Bomberman (only choseable for multiplayer) *Green Bomberman (") *Yellow Bomberman (") *Red Bomberman (") *Pink Bomberman (") *Cyan Bomberman Outfits Only with your Mii, you can change outfits to display them during your battles and in Story Mode. TBA Stages Each stage as 5 levels, 1 boss and 2 matches: *Bomb Factory *Herbal Hills *Desert Dunes *Space Factory *Planet Brrr *Dimensional Vortex *Final Fall Gallery AmericanBoxart BDIY.png|American Boxart of this game EuropeanLogo_BDIY.png|European Logo of this game. EuropeanBoxart_B3DT.png|European Boxart of this game. Bomberman_BDIY.png|Bomberman's official artwork of this game. Media *Battle Game Theme *Invincibility Theme *TBA Trivia *The mode "Construction Zone" is very similar to Mario vs Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Maythem. *This is a build-up game from Bomberman 3DS that was cancelled. Poll Which boxart do like it more? (just to make a japanese one) American European Category:Bomberman Games Category:Bomberman (series) Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:GreenStar Studios Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Konami Games Category:2014 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Bomberman DIY Channel Category:Nintendo eShop Games Category:D.I.Y. Games